Only Love-Yurisai (Dirk x Japanese Reader Named Yurisai)
by Polychrome1001
Summary: A Japanese girl named Yurisai Ryoudo, which means "Only Love", and "Territory", has a torturing past, but runs away and tries to live life on with Dirk Strider. COVER NOT MINE. This is written with a friend of mine who has a wattpad account. Check that out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **HEEEELLLOOO! New story! If you haven't checked out my other one do so please and I will say here again, in case you didn't read the notice in my other story! I am writing this with a friend with the wattpad account ancientArtist so check her out too! Thank you!**

 **ENJOY! REVIEW!**

Yurisai Ryoudo. A Japanese girl with a name that meant "Only Love" and "Territory." But she had the complete opposite of a good, joyful life.

She was born a mistake on November 24. Her mother was raped by a sadist making her pregnant with Yurisai. The sadist thought it would be nice to keep Yuri's mom, Hikure, and Yurisai as a "toy" to "play" with.

Yurisai knew Japanese fluently. She had an accent in English because her mother was Japanese. Hikure taught Yurisai all she needed to know, and taught her dancing and singing, ranging from classical to modern, which she knew because Hikure was a professional dancer. She worked in Broadway and retired at age 32.

Steven had "special" things on the girls's birthdays. On Yuri's 7th birthday, he killed Hikure. It was one of the worst days in Yuri's life. A couple days after that, she found a large tomb in the corner of her "room" which was more of a cellar. The tomb was written from Hikure to Yurisai, and enclosed was everything Hikure knew. Hikure knew she would soon die, and Yuri would be all alone, so she wrote this tomb. There were lessons for Yuri to learn by 18. All the school subjects, and all dancing and singing techniques. She also learned in the tomb, that she had an older brother, who's mother, Mei, was raped by Steven before Hikure, but Steven let Mei go, unlike Hikure. Mei had died giving birth to this brother, Arata Paichi. Arata, coincidentally, was also Japanese, and knew that he had a little sister named Yurisai Ryoudo, so if Yurisai ever came across him, if she where to tell him who she was he would know.

Many scary, terrible things happened to Yuri over the course of her life; but now we start at her 12th birthday as she awaits what surprises her father will bring her.

 **Hope you like this story, please REVIEW and say what you think. I know this isn't long too, but this is just the prologue, it will be longer!**

 **Thank you.**


	2. 1-Light

**_Chapter 1-Light_**

 _ **HELLOOO! New chapter! Please check out my other story! I'm almost done with it! In case you don't know, I upload my stories about once every week!**_

 _ **Enjoy! REVIEW!**_

Yurisai was sitting on her "bed" in her "room", well, her "room" was a cellar, and her "bed" was a bloody, ripped up, hard, thin, disgusting mattress, lying on the floor. She was waiting. Waiting for the "special fun" Steven, she didn't call him father, would have with her today, her 12th birthday. A happy day for most children... But the worst day for Yurisai... So many terrible things happened on her birthdays... and her mother's birthdays. She looked at some spots on the mattress, not covered by blood, wondering if they would be red by tomorrow.

Keys jingled.

Steven was beginning to open the 18 locks on the door of the cellar.

She sat there.

Trying to enjoy the time she had before her father came in, to do whatever he had in store for her... She contemplated what that could be, frozen in place.

She looked emotionless sitting there, but inside, inside she felt an inexplicable terror rise. She felt like crying of fear. But knew it would bring her no good. She held back her tears for all her life. She was used to it by now. She only allowed herself to cry once every month, alone, to let it all out, so that it would never get out of control, and consume her when Steven was there to see.

The door creaked open.

Loud.

Piercing into her ears.

"I hope you've prepared well. Fancy bra, maybe? You're going to have _sex_ with your _loving father._ But wait, you don't even own any bra's, or panties. Ohhh... Little Yurisai. You just own that old black dress _,_ well, I'll give you credit, making something that's relatively efficient, out of those old pieces of cloth I gave you for clothing. I guess it'll have to do. Although, it'll have even more _rips_ after _this fun_ time, we have together today. I guess before we start, I'll wish you a happy birthday, see, I remember my lovely daughters birthdays. I haven't _ever_ missed one. Now then, no more time for you to prepare, _have fun, Yurisai."_

Yurisai was raped on her 12th birthday. The details of her rape being too gruesome to explain.

After Steven was pleased with his work, he stood up, and looked at Yurisai's naked, bloody, form on the mattress, trembling slightly. He picked up his pants, put them on, and grabbed a knife stored on his belt. He looked back down at Yurisai, and smirked.

"One last thing before I leave." He said.

Leaning down, he took the knife and traced an X on the lower right part of her stomach, that would surely leave a scar.

He picked up his shirt, and slinging it over his shoulder, he walked back to the door.

"Don't worry little girl... I'll make sure you don't die... I still have much more plans in store for you..."

Yurisai lied there for a while, before slowly scrambling down to the floor. She looked through the small window in her cell.

Then, she spotted something, it shined out like a light, and as she focused herself on the mysterious light, she realized that it was a man, a man... He was wearing pointy shades, he looked about her age, and was striding down the small street next to her house. She looked at him in wonder, she had finally seen a light, just like her mother...

Then she heard voice coming from farther away.

"Bro! What the hell are you doin' over there, let's go!" and the man shouting an "Okay!" back to the other voice, ran, and turned a corner, out of Yurisai's sight.

Like that, Yurisai's life became dark, all over again.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Make sure that you remember that I update about once every week!**_

PLEASE REVIEW.

 _ **Thank You.**_


	3. 2-To Find That Light, Her Light

**Chapter 2-To Find That Light, Her Light**

 _ **Hello… New chapter! I'm pretty worried about the quality of my story right now… I only got one review, and it was for the prologue, and only two favorites, one follower, and only 24 views… Is this story just not good in some way? *Cries. So please give feedback!**_ _ **REVIEW!**_ _ **I think it might be the fact of how crazy the drama is, I mean, being raped at your 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday… Seeing your mom die because of your father on your 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday… I guess it might be TOO dramatic and sad for some people…**_

 _ **Well, anyway, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_

She had finally decided.

She would run away tomorrow.

Tomorrow… her 13th birthday…

And she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

She didn't even care about he risks of doing this anymore.

…

For, there wasn't really anything else for her to lose.

…

Except for…

That light…

That light that she saw…

That man…

He was all she cared for now…

Maybe…

Maybe she could find him…

If she got away…

That light…

That light that shined in her life for a mere moment…

She desperately wanted to find it…

She desperately _needed_ to find it…

And it was funny, her mother's name, Hikure… it meant "Light"… And she shined out just like the man she saw back then…

…

She would run away.

She would.

She would.

She would.

And she would find her light.

...

And maybe she could…

Maybe she could...

Just maybe she could…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Find her happiness…

Maybe that light…

 _Her_ light…

That man…

Could make her…

Happy...?

…

Happy…

Happy…

Happy…

Happy…

Happiness…

She wondered…

Did she…

Ever feel happiness…?

She did…

With her mother…

Although…

She didn't remember how it felt…

She wanted to know how it feels…!

She _had to_ know how happiness feels!

But…

Would she…

Ever feel it again…?

Happiness…

With this, Yurisai Ryoudo fell asleep, uneasiness in her heart.

 _ **TIMESKIP:**_

The sun shined brightly through the small window in Yurisai's cellar. Birds happily chirped outside.

"SHUT UP. STOP IT." Yurisai said waking up, in a terrible mood.

Those birds were mocking her! Chirping like that, rubbing it into Yurisai's face that she didn't have any happiness in her life. The sun too, shining, showing how dark her life was.

With an angry sigh, Yurisai rolled over onto the floor and reached a hand under her mattress.

A small feeling relief flooded Yurisai as she dragged a large tomb out of under her mattress. Yurisai was always worried that Steven would find it.

The tomb her mother, Hikure, left her.

The one with all the knowledge Yurisai needed. And all of the dancing and singing techniques.

Yurisai loved dancing and singing.

She could dance anything, from hip-hop to classical ballet, everything. Although, much to her dismay, Yurisai could not get on pointe in ballet, because there was no way to get pointe shoes, or anything else necessary for pointe technique in her damned life. She could also sing anything, Jazz, pop, classics, rock, and anything else you can think of.

…

But now wasn't the time to think about how much she loved these activities.

Now was the time to think about running away.

Don't worry, she had a plan alright.

...And she was ready to put it into action.

She acted as usual on a birthday.

She just sat, petrified and miserable.

Although, behind her, concealed under an ugly cloth she attempted to use as a blanket once, was the tomb.

She wouldn't dare leave it behind, after all…

And then, keys jingled once again, like always. Signaling that Steven was going to be back to torture her again.

She wondered if he had something even worse in store for her than her last, 12th, terrible birthday.

Was that even possible?

Was there anything even worse than being raped on only your 12th birthday, and then getting a scar on your stomach, resembling an X, only to remind her of all the terrible things in her life… By not just a sadist… A sadist… Who happens to be your father, and has killed your mother. Was there anything worse than seeing your mother die by your sadist father?

Steven would find something…

Something just as, if not even more, terrible…

But this time, she wouldn't sit back and take it.

She would get away.

She would get away, and finally be happy with that man, her light.

The door opened.

Yurisai braced herself.

"Heeeyyy, little girl. Today-"

Yurisai ran out the door clutching her beloved tomb in her arm just as the door was about to shut.

"ARGH! DAMN BRAT!" Steven shouted and reached to open the door.

Yurisai was terrified.

Petrified.

She was rebelling.

Oh no.

Oh no!

Oh no!

She had to act!

She grabbed a lock, and closed it.

Stevens eyes bore into hers.

"Hey there, slow down…!"

As he reached one hand for the keys for the door, he used the other arm to reach out through the iron bars of the door, attempting to grab Yurisai.

Yurisai fell backwards, dropping the tomb. Her eyes were wide open with excitement and fear. She had managed to lock 4 locks on the door, 14 still left open.

Steven pulled out a key to open one of the locks, his eyes wide as well, but filled with lust for blood.

Yurisai lunged at the door, and before Steven was able to attack her through the iron bars of the door again, she was able to lock 6 more.

Deciding to not risk her freedom any longer, she grabbed the tomb and ran, just as Steven was about to punch her through the bars, and left Steven to fumble with opening the door.

"HA. Mission 1 accomplished! Lock Steven up in my own closet!" Yurisai screamed in Japanese, exited.

"Now I just need to find my way out of this hellhouse!" she mumbled under her breath, again in Japanese.

She past seemingly the living room, reeking of even more alcohol than Steven ever did. And she thought his smell was terrible.

Damn, she hated alcohol. Steven always reeked of that terrible drink.

The door!

She had found the door out of the house!

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE GOT AWAY, BRAT! I'M ALMOST DOWN THERE!" Steven shouted.

Oh fuck.

She really needed to hurry!

She opened the door, and ran outside.

She ran, barefoot on the same small road next to her house.

The road, where she first saw her light.

The road, that her light was striding on right now.

 _ **Hoohoohoo! End of the chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger! Oooohhh! I'm proud of this chapter, and I really hope you like it too!**_

 _ **CRITISIZE ME. REVIEW. I'M BEGGING YOU.**_

 _ **ThAnKs, ItS a MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClE oUt HeRe! XD**_


	4. 3-Such a Smile

**Chapter 3-Such a Smile…**

 _ **Heyo! Chapter 3! I've still got not many people liking or reviewing my story…**_

 _ **Well! Please do so! Especially REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **And don't forget YOU are Yurisai!**_

"Ah?!" A small, barley noticeable gasp rung in the man's ears.

He turned around, to see a small girl falling down onto the dusty road, clutching an old looking, giant, tomb to her chest.

She tried to scramble up, but only managed to roll into a nearby bush.

The man, his eyes clearly showing confusion behind his pointy shades, went up to help the girl up.

But, before he could extend his hand to help her up, she was upright, looking straight at him, still clutching onto the strange tomb.

The girl, Yurisai, was as dumbfounded as the man, as she realized who it was.

She didn't expect to actually find him...!

Her light.

She never truly believed it to happen.

She stared at the man, the light, for a moment.

Before she regained her senses, and realized that her time was running shorter and shorter every second.

Precious time.

Steven can come out any moment now!

She had to run!

But then she would be running away from her light too!

He was standing right there! If she ran, she would be leaving him there, and then Steven might come and ask him if he saw anything and then-!

Her wild mind stopped thinking of terrible scenarios and decisions as the dumbfounded man began to speak.

"Are you alright?"

…

Yurisai's eyes widened even more, if even possible.

Her mind was racing.

The clock was ticking.

Precious time was being sucked away.

Steven was opening the last lock.

And he was utterly confused.

"Are you alright?!"

Another, slightly more urgent and worried question was heard.

She just stared.

Almost paralyzed.

She didn't want to run away from her light!

If she did, then so many terrible things, so many TERRIBLE things, SO MANY TERRIBLE THINGS COULD HAPPEN!

AARGGHH!

But if she stayed, then-then-then Steven could catch her!

The punishment she would receive from her father! She would live evn worse than before!

He could even capture the man, her light too!

Nononononono!

She couldn't just stand there!

AAAAHHHHH!  
She put a fist to her head, and clutched her hair in pain, her other arm gripping the tomb even harder to her chest.

She was worn out.

She felt more weak then ever.

Black dots clouded her vision.

More darkness.

More.

More.

She took one last look at her light.

She could barley make out a shout coming from him.

A desperate, confused, scared, shout.

Her body gave way.

Her confused, frantic, mind, shouting for help began to shut down.

She fell unconscious, as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

…

The man was utterly confused.

He had just caught a girl.

A girl that just fell unconscious.

A girl, that was still hugging a giant old tomb to her chest.

A girl that looked like she had been through real hell.

She wore a tattered, short, black dress, that looked more like a scrap of cloth. It provided no protection whatsoever, and barley covered her up at all.

She was tiny, and looked like she hadn't ate anything in her entire life.

To make it worse, there were terrible looking scars, bruises, scabs, and fresh cuts, all over her body.

…

And he had no idea where she came from, what happened to her, why she was here, why she acted so strange before she fell unconscious, and what the hell he was supposed to do with her now.

The girl was trembling slightly in his arms.

He felt a liquid flow down his arm.

Blood.

She was bleeding now!

He decided to take her to his place.

He didn't know what else to do in this situation, after all.

He attempted to pry he tomb out of her arms, but she had a death grip on the thing.

He put her frail form on his back, and picking her up, piggy-back style, he began to quickly stride to his house.

One of Yurisai's arms was slung over his neck, the other still holding the tomb to her small chest.

Her grip on both tightened.

The arm holding the tomb was unconsciously growing tired, though.

It was quite heavy.

Scratch that.

I was VERY heavy.

It was a wonder Yurisai was even able to hold on to it for that long, in her state.

She just loved it too much.

Her mother's tomb.

But now, Yurisai's realistic abilities overpowered her love.

She dropped the tomb.

Leaving her light to pick it up.

But she could trust him.

He didn't snoop a look in.

He was a cool guy.

He doesn't do that.

So he just took it, and continued walking, not sparing in a peek.

Yurisai tightened her grip on him.

A small smile grew on her face.

A small, amazing smile.

A true smile of happiness.

Although she may have been unconscious…

Who knew?

Who knew that a girl with such a life, harbored such a smile?

 _ **YAY! Done!**_

 _ **Hehhehhe… Next chapter we'll have some fluff, some Steven, and maybe even some romance!**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	5. 4-Katana Pain

**Chapter 4-Katana Pain**

 _ **Hello there! New chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **REVEIW!**_

Greasy hair blew in the wind.

A vein pulsed.

A disgusting dark green shirt stuck to a dirty, sweaty, torso.

Oversized pants were slowly falling off their owners hips.

A hand constantly tugging them back up.

The smell of alcohol was in the air.

The smell of sweat also evident.

A head sharply turned, scanning for a certain bitch.

Or at least, a bitch to a sadist.

For, standing at the small road Yurisai was with her light a minute ago, stood a sadist.

Steven.

But he came a minute too late.

Yurisai was already gone.

She had gotten far enough for it to be almost impossible for Steven to find her.

So the rest of this sadist's journey, isn't even worth discussing.

All he really ended up doing, is worthless stomping around, and scaring passerby.

So lets go back to Yurisai.

And of course, her light.

It just so happens, that he had just got to his home.

Fast fucker, that guy.

And laying Yurisai on his couch, he pondered.  
Pondered about Yurisai.

Endless questions flooded his mind.

What happened to her?

Why does she have bruises and scars all over her?

What will he do with her when she wakes up?

But, realizing that instead of searching for the answers for these questions, now it was much more important to help the poor girl.

She was bleeding a bit, and was in terrible shape altogether.

So he went to get some bandages, and other medical things necessary to get her a little more in shape.

 _ **TIMESKIP:**_

Yurisai woke up to the feeling of air rushing towards her.

A cold feeling.

A very dangerous feeling!

"Mmph!" A small yelp, barley audible, came out of Yurisai as, by pure instict, she pulled her free hand up to catch-

"Huh?"

Yurisai sat up, confused.

She had caught a katana blade.

Her hand stung, and began to bleed, seeping through a new bandage wrapped around her hand.

"Ah?"

She was confused.

Where was she?

Not back at Steven's house… Her hellhole…

Why did she have some new bandages on her?

She hadn't wrapped herself up.

Nor Steven… As if that was possible.

The bandages were clean and neatly wrapped.

She looked back up to her hand, which was still bleeding, and still clutching onto the end of the katana blade.

It hurt.

A little.

Maybe.

It was nothing compared to her other experiences though…

Her mouth dropped into a frown, her eyes drooping down with it.

She looked up, and realized that on top of the mysterious, but very comfortable couch she was sitting on, was a row of katana's hanging on a clothes wire.

Who keeps that on top of their couch…?

That's dangerous!

She was even more confused by the second.

How did she end up here!?

What happened!?

Then the events of last night began to flood her mind.

She remembered every bit now.

Wait!

Her light!

Where?!  
Where!?  
Where!?

A small shuffle echoed through the room.

Yurisai abruptly turned her head towards the noise, eyes stricken in terror, once again.

Then, her terror turned to surprise.

Her light!

He was there!

Her light was right next to her, sleeping on the floor!

She squeezed the katana in her hand, causing more blood to run out of her hand.

She didn't pay a mind to this, and bolted upright, looking at her light, lying calmly on the floor, sleeping.

He was still wearing his shades…

How strange!

Then, the man opened his eyes, causing Yurisai to stiffen.

"Huh…? Wait! You! Why are you holding the katana like that!? And what the fuck happened with you back then?! I mean- what the fuck happened to you in general?! Wait- I have to get more bandages for your hand!"

And with that, Yurisai's light ran out of the room, quick as lightning, leaving Yurisai sitting immobilized on the couch.

 _ **Thank you for reading! REVIEW! It helps! Thank you!**_


	6. 5-Blooming Happieness

**Chapter 5-Blooming Happieness**

 _ **New chapter! A thank you for all who reviewed and liked my story! ;3**_

 _ **Enjoy and REVIEW!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE: WHEN THERE ARE PARENTHESIS AFTER UNEXPLAINABLE WORDS, THAT MEANS THE UNEXPLAINABLE WORDS ARE JAPANEESE (I"M WRITING IN ROJUMAJI) AND THE WORDS IN PARENTHESIS ARE THE TRANSLATION.**_

…

…

…

She sat…

…

…

…

Dumbfounded.

Straight.

Paralyzed.

…

On the couch.

In her lights house.

…

And she had no idea what was going on.

…

It almost made her…

…

Afraid…

She wondered if…

She shouldn't have run away.

Although she knew how terribly painful it was there…

At the moment, she was too afraid of a new life…

Afraid of all the possibilities…

And at that moment…

Even though it seemed to be better than when she was with Steven…

She burst out crying.

Funny, how now she cried…

While when she was with Steven…

She held it back so well.

It was all…

Simply, too new for her.

She couldn't take the pressure…

Of such a silly thing…

While she could take the pressure of being the toy of the sadist.

After bursting out, she got even more afraid than before…!

Because, now, she was doing another new thing that she was afraid of doing all her life!

Something so embarrassing and terrible!

Something that she, subconsciously, was always afraid of doing.

…

Crying against her own will.

Crying even though her mind told her to hold it back.

She was shouting at herself in her mind.

A voice desperately screaming at her to get control of her emotions.

To stop showing a weakness.

Crying was a weakness!

She grabbed a pillow, and rubbed her face, desperately wiping her tears away.

Nononono!

And if her light saw her crying then-

Arrrghhh!

Stop!

Stop!

Stop!

Her mind was in shambles.

She cried out of agony.

Deep breath in…

Deep breath out…

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

She calmed herself down.

…

Breathing heavily, she clutched the katana to her chest, more blood falling out of her hand, when she realized something that seemed more important than anything else.

The tomb!

Where was her mother's tomb!?  
She frantically stood up.

God no!

Where was it!?  
She needed it!?  
HOW WAS SHE GOING TO LIVE!?

"Dame…Dame...Dameee…!(No...No...Nooo…!)" She whispered in Japanese.

Her eyes where wide scanning the room, her paralyzed, small form standing in the middle of the room.

…

NO! SHE HAD TO FIND IT!

She ran towards the first door she saw, eyes still scanning for her beloved tomb.

"Ooof! Wait a second! Where the hell are you going?"

Her light…

She had bumped into him on the way out.

He was holding a small medical kit

He had a very confused, and slightly frantic look on his face.

Although, of course, inside, he was more frantic than he showed on his face.

Didn't like showing many emotions.

Just like Yurisai…

Yurisai stood there for a moment, looking at him.

Still very lost.

Lost in her mind.

Like there was a puzzle inside her brain.

And she only finished putting a quarter of the pieces together.

Maybe even less.

But now, she was ready to go to desperate measures to get her tomb back.

And throwing her confusion aside, she was ready to get her tomb no matter what!

She cared about that tomb more than anything else.

It was all she could think about.

Getting back her tomb.

Her mind was clogged.

But, she mustered enough energy and courage at that moment to ask a simple question.

So with a small, cute, Japanese accent she did just that.

"Where is th-that tomb? That big book…? I was h-holding it back there on the road..."

She looked down, her light brown messy hair falling over her eyes.

She looked through at her light with one eye, her other eye covered by a large bang, scooped to one side, which now drooped over her right eye, because of her slumped, messy, crazy, stature.

"Oh! I'll get it!"

He ran off, leaving Yurisai paralyzed behind him, once again.

He was back in a matter of seconds this time, with he tomb.

"Here."

Yurisai's eyes gained a little bit of life…

A little bit more color…

She looked up, and as if expecting him not to give it to her, and snatched the tomb, quickly and efficiently out of his hands, just like a cat.

A bit more confusion settled on Yurisai's light's face.

"Well… don't worry I didn't read it or anything." He said, attempting to calm her down a bit.

…

An awkward silence dawned over them.

…

"Well..." Yurisai's light started, attempting to get a better atmosphere.

"I'm Dirk… What's your name?"

So this man… Dirk… Is her light…

"...Yurisai..."

"...Yurisai…? Huh…? Pretty weird name..."

"...It means… 'Only Love' in Japanese… I'm… Japanese…"

"...Oh… Can I call you… Yuri?"

"...I suppose…"

"Well then…! Ummm… I should probably get your hand patched up, Yuri!"

"Huh?"

"What? You didn't realize? Your hands bleeding cause you held the katana lie that! By it's blade! Just a minute ago!"

"Oh..." Yurisai lifted her hand and looked at it, loads of blood was dripping off it… Probobly made stains all over he carpet, and it dripped all the way down to her hand down.

But for some reason…

It seemed quite…

Pretty…?

Yes…

She liked the color of blood…

An image of her mother that day, the day she died, flashed into Yurisai's mind, and she suddenly changed her mind, her eyes widening once again, and bringing her hand down, she decided, she hate blood!

She liked the color, but she didn't like anything else about it!

Just 'cause she liked the color red, didn't mean she liked blood!

She looked up at Dirk, bandage and medical cream in hand, looking at her questionably.

"Sit down… I'll wrap it up. Must hurt like hell!"

"Not really..." Yurisai said sitting down.

"Well… Even if it doesn't! It's not good to have your hand fucking bleeding like that, from a katana. How did you even manage to get into that position with that shitty blade?"

"I was lying on the couch, and it fell off that clotheswire… So I caught it…" Yurisai said, and before continuing, looked up accusingly at Dirk.

"And anyway, why do you keep katana's over your couch?"

…

"Well… I don't have many visitors over, and I don't usually use the couch, especially to sleep, and I didn't expect them to fall… Well… I'll move them… But, that's pretty awesome, you probably have awesome reflexes to be able to catch a katana flying towards you while lying down asleep."

A tiny tint of blush appeared on Yurisai's cheeks at this complement.

She had never received such a compliment from anybody but her mother…

And all Steven did was call her worthless, stupid, idiotic, bitch… and many other things…

"I just… felt it in the air it was like something was… rushing towards me..."

"Well, those are some great reflexes, and to be able to stand that pain from your hand without even noticing it, WOW! Well, your all cleaned up! How 'bout we go eat something and then you can go take a shower and clean yourself up?" Dirk cheerily said.

"All right."

And as she followed Dirk, her light, into the kitchen, a small smile tugged on her lips, along with a cute, small, tint of a blush on her cheeks.

Her mind wasn't as cloudy as before. After her small and refreshing talk with Dirk she felt much better, even though many of her questions weren't answered.

She felt safe.

She felt…

Loved again…

And…

She felt…

Happy…

It was like…

Happiness began flowing into her body…

Slowly but surely…

And ready to bloom bigger inside of her soul.

 _ **Thank you for reading! This chapter took me a pretty long time to write, but now I'm real happy with it!**_

 _ **REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	7. SORRY SORRY SORRY WAHHH

**_I'M SO VERY SORRY!_**

 ** _WAAAHHHHHH!  
*baby crying*_**

 ** _MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN WHEN I FINISHED THE CHAPTER JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAVE (I should seriously save more often than only when I'm done... I feel so baaaad!) SO SORRY!_**

 ** _I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM RIGHT NOW!_**

 ** _So..._**

 ** _The storu will be updated Sunday..._**

 ** _I'm sorry it's so much later but..._**

 ** _I'm very bust even though it's summer break..._**

 ** _So..._**

 ** _SORRY!_**

I hope you understand...

Don't leave me...

BYE.


	8. 6-Toast

**Chapter 6-Toast**

 _ **Heyo! Still, very sorry about last week, and sorry that this is updated late in the day, but...**_

 _ **Enjoy! Review!**_

Yurisai blankly looked up at Dirk from her seat in the kitchen as he spit out a piece of toast.

"Fuck! It's burnt!"

"Huh?" Yurisai looked up at him, questioningly.

"Sorry, the toast got burnt..."

Yurisai didn't quite understand what was so bad.

It was normal food!

It had to be good, or at lest, WAY better than the revolting leftover scraps of food she got from Steven!

So just as Dirk was about to throw the two burnt pieces of toast into the garbage, Yurisai ran over to him and grabbed one of the pieces from his hand.

"Wha-?"

Yurisai, took a giant bite out of the toast she had in her hand.

"What's wrong with it? Tastes fine..."

"It's burnt, it tastes like ashes! Have you never eaten NORMAL food or something?! How can _THAT_ taste fine?" Dirk deadpanned.

"...Maybe..." Yurisai mumbled, looking at the floor. Dirk sighed.

"Well, come on, sit back down. I'll get you some apple juice to drink or something, while I make new toast." Dirk said, taking the piece of toast Yurisai was holding and throwing it into the garbage can at the far side of the room, along with the one he was already holding. Then, he went over to the corner of the room where, messily, a pile of bottles of apple juice, some possibly filled with pee, and some smuppets, and the puppet so called, "Little 'Cal", sitting on top of the bunch.

He threw a bottle of apple juice to Yurisai who caught it, quite gracefully.

She opened the bottle, as Dirk went on his job to make some more, not burnt, toast, and took a sip.

The taste...

Was so...

Different.

Amazing.

Refreshing.

Extraordinary...

How did she manage to survive, with food that was worthy for a pig to eat, water dirtied with the smell of alcohol...

She had no idea.

She finished the bottle too soon for her content, but the toast was ready a moment after, and her eagerness for more normal food and drinks took over.

She took a giant bite of the toast.

She had never before realized how hungry she constantly was.

And how much splendor and enjoyment she had missed in her life.

But suddenly, as the taste of that one bite began to fade, a memory, that she had forgotten till now, kicked it's way into her mind.

A memory, that brought tears to Yurisai's eyes...

Would she be able to hold them back again...?"

Like she did all her life...?

Could she hold back her tears... In front of Dirk...?

Her...

Light...?

 _ **THANKS FOR READING! I'm pretty sure this chaptu of the storu is a bit shorter than the other chaptu's I've written on this storu, but, I'm really happy with the content, and I hope you are too!**_

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Bye-bye!_**


	9. 7-Burst

**Chapter 7-Burst**

 _ **Heyo! This chaptu will be showing that memory that Yurisai remembered because of the piece of toast! Enjoy! Review!**_

Yurisai woke up from her mother's voice, calling her, quite urgently.

But Yurisai sensed that it was not in a bad way at all, her mother seemed...

Almost...

Happy...?

Well, for Yurisai's standards, maybe.

For a normal person... Definitely not.

But it was in no way bad.

Yurisai stepped off the mattress, and glanced out of the window.

Darkness, and a couple of fireflies were visible.

It was nighttime.

Her muscles ached, from her recent beating that evening, and the beating before that.

But she was used to it.

Another call from her mother was heard, causing Yurisai to drearily move her sleepy eyes towards her other who was sitting on the floor, opposite Yurisai.

Yurisai jumped up out of surprise at the sight of her mother, her small, 4-year-old form picking itself out of it's droopy state.

Her other was holding something that looked like fresh, REAL, food!

And manga's!

Oh, how she loved the manga's her mother brought her!

All kinds of genre's!

Her mother didn't really pay attention to age restrictions though...

A lot of the manga's little Yurisai received were very "mature"...

Although, Yurisai nor her mother cared, or even realized this anymore.

If it had rape, Yurisai knew everything about it.

Sex-Yup, Yurisai knew that one too.

Abuse-Of course.

Depression-Fuck yeah.

Self harm-Yeah.

Stripping-Knows it.

Pervert-Why not?

Sadists-...You stupid? Of course she knows that one...

And all other theme's that are considered "mature", Yurisai was cool with, even when she was 1, probably.

Yurisai always wished her life was like the character's in the manga...

And in her dreams, she had such wonderful adventures...

That is...

When her dreams weren't nightmares...

And now, her mother was sitting in front of her with manga's, and what looked like REAL FOOD!

The food was toast, as she found out later from her mother.

And the manga's she brought her, were "Death Note", "Attack on Titan: Before the Fall" (She had already finished "Attack on Titan"), and "Kimi ni Todoke".

As Yurisai asked her mother once again, she never found out how her mother was able to get manga's for her, or food, or anything else she would occasionally sneak in somehow...

A mystery that she would never find the answer to...

But Yurisai sure was grateful for the things her mother snuck in for her, it didn't matter how she did...

And back to today... Yurisai had remembered this memory, because he remembered the sensation from back then, when she ate the toast... It was just like the sensation she just had, after the bite of toast that her light, Dirk had given her...

And her tears...

Had burst out...

After thoroughly remembering that day with her mother...

Why does she now cry so hard, so much...

When she could hold it in so well just yesterday...

And all her life before...

 _ **THANKS FOR READING!**_ _ **REVIEW!**_ _ **LOVE YOU BYEEEE...!**_


	10. SORRY! (again)

_**IM SO VERY MADLY FUCKING SORRY...!**_

 ** _I didn't update for two weeks..._**

 ** _Last week, I was thinking about other things, and the storu COMPLETELY left my mind, and I didn't update... I know it's a lame excuse, but It's the truth, and might as well say it... And the things that I was engrossed in were important..._**

 ** _This week, I'm going to Boston. I'm actually writing this note to you very quickly because we are leaving in about 10 minutes. And I couldn't update before now this week because I had an important ballet audition (which went very well eheheh!) and all week I was getting ready for it..._**

 ** _SO, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY... FORGIVE ME._**

 ** _THE NEXT CHAPTU WILL BE RELEASED WHEN I COME BACK FROM BOSTON_** (i'M GOING THERE FOR MY BROTHERS COLLEGES... LE SIGN...) **_WHICH WILL BE IN A WEEK._**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING,_**

 ** _-Polychrome1001_**


	11. 8-Domo Arigato

**Chapter 8-"Domo Arigato"**

 _ **Heyo! Again, so sorry about last week! But here's the next chaptu! Enjoy! Review!**_

Small sobs echoed throughout the room, causing Dirk to become more confused than ever before.

Why the hell is she crying?

Is there something wrong with the toast?

Is she having some kind of weird mood swings?! Puberty?!

Is she having her fucking period or something?!

Is she in pain?!

What the hell is going on here?!  
Dirk's mind went ablaze with urgent questions that he could not answer.

He was in a panic!

...

Wait…

What?

 _Of course_ he wasn't in a panic!

What are you talking about?!

He's TOO COOL, to be in a fucking panic!

…

Well, you might think this but…

I'm sorry to say, he's not cool enough to simply NOT PANIC when a girl he found on the street, who looked like she's been playin' chess with the fucking devil, and has already acted _strange enough…_

Suddenly starts crying after taking a bite of toast.

I'm sorry, but this situation is simply too dire to just NOT PANIC about…

Even if you are "too cool for school".

…

But at the same time, you are correct.

He didn't SEEM panicked.

He **looked** _much_ calmer than he **felt.**

Just a slight bit of confusion, but nothing more than that.

It was a perk of being a "cool kid", being able to hind your feelings so well, so that you look "cool" very second of your damned life.

Even if your not.

People are fooled into thinking that Dirk is always "cool" and "chill", because of these factors.

But as you had now found out…

He never was.

And will never be.

Only "cool" and "chill".

No matter how much you wish it to be true.

…

And so, Dirk was sitting there, staring at Yurisai, mouth slightly agape.

Then, just like a "Jack in The Box" puppet, Yurisai suddenly jumped out of her chair.

And mumbling a "Domo Arigato (Thank you very much)" and bowing a cute Japanese bow, she picked up her mother's tomb that she had placed on the table, she left the room, ignoring her growling stomach telling her to at least finish that piece of toast, and her aching heart, telling her to go back and stay with her light.

Dirk sat there, unmoving, before realizing that just sitting is worthless, and ran out of the room as well, only to find Yurisai about to leave the house.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?!"

…

Honestly… Yurisai had no idea where she was going herself.

"I… I just thought that I shouldn't stay here and...a-and intrude your home an-any longer… And-And-"

"Oh…" Dirk cut her off.

"Well, if you want to go then I guess you can go… but you-your welcome to stay as long as you want…"

Dirk blushed a bit as he was saying this, his "cool" demeanor leaving him, leaving him to show his feelings more.

…

Yurisai looked down.

"I…" She started, unsure about what she was about to say.

He would start to ask questions…

"What? I wont judge you or any of that shit, just sayin', if your worried 'bout that."

"Well… I don't think I really… I mean… Well… I-I don't have a home."

"Hauh?" Dirk replied dumbly, making Yurisai look down.

…

"Well, I mean…" Dirk started to talk, making Yurisai look up in confusion.

Dirk's face went hot, her face was too cute…!

'Woah, Dirk…Woah,

What's up with you today?'

Dirk asked himself.

"You can live here!" Dirk blurted out.

"Ho…Hontoni…?(Re…Really…?)"

"Y-Yeah!" Dirk had no idea what he was saying.

Why the hell was he letting this girl live with him?!

He barley knew her!

She could be… She could be some king of CRIMINAL! A bank robber or some shit!

But that's what the sensible side of him said.

But his feelings told him otherwise.

His feelings told him to get to know this girl.

To be close to her.

To protect her.

To help her.

To make her happy.

To love her.

…

Love?

…

Love…

Dirk smiled.

He had never believed in love like this.

Love at first sight.

And although he may have not realized that this "love at first sight" is happening to him on that real "first sight",

He realized it now.

And he sure as hell didn't deny it.

Might as well not cause trouble, and believe it.

He was smart enough to know this.

"You can stay all your life if you want!" He blurted out again, grinning like some kind of crazy panda-bear.

"Arigato! Odoroku bakari! (Thank you! That's awesome!)"

"Really is sugoi isn't it? You like anime and shit?"

Yurisai laughed, a real laugh.

"Hai!(Yes!) I love manga!"

And hey, guess what?

The girl Dirk fell for, is Japanese, and someone you can call an "otaku", she even has quite the adorable Japanese accent.

How funny.

Dirk liked all this anime and manga shit after all.

This shit really is "sugoi".

Except for the fact, that Yurisai's past, is a force that can bring great danger.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING! I think this chaptu payed off for those two weeks! (I'm sorry, but now I'm gonna say, just like a lot of other writers here say, "I have a life"…) Please review! Bye! X3**_


	12. 9-Broadway Mum

**Chapter 9-Broadway Mum**

 _ **Heyo! Again i'm sorry I didn't update for a while but my summer is getting busy and tiring, but here it is! Enjoy! Review please!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT ANOUNCMENT: I am no longer sure about being able to update once every week, so here's the new rule of updates, I will TRY VERY HARD to update once every week but it is not guaranteed, so don't go crazy if I'm not able to be exact with updating.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

Yurisai had moved into the living room, the room she was sleeping in when he had brought her to his house.

Dirk had moved the katana blades from the dangerous and idiotic spot they were placed prior, and generally cleaned up the area while Yurisai took a VERY long, warm, and refreshing shower.

Yurisai was dressed in very small panties that Dirk swore he didn't wear because they were too small for him, and one of Dirks T-shirts, which was WAY too big for her tiny body, draping over her, and reaching the middle of her thighs, for, not only she was short, she was skin-and-bones.

But, that didn't mean she was sickly-looking.

As a matter of fact, she looked quite cute and beautiful, and she harbored graciousness, and was very held up, due to her dance.

Speaking of dance…

It's been quite a while…

Well, two days but…

She didn't have time to dance or sing in TWO DAYS!

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

How did she survive?!

Shit!

Even though it wasn't that long, and she was unconscious for quite a while, and she ran from Steven…

How?!

Dancing, signing…

It was her life!

Arghhh!

She had to do at least a bit right now.

She took a second to contemplate the situation.

If she sang it would draw too much attention, so she wouldn't be able to do that now…

But she could dance a bit here, in the bathroom.

Just a tiny bit.

There was a reasonable amount of space in the bathroom, not much, but enough for some small things, the garments she wore weren't any kind of dance or fitness attire, but they were loose so she could move around comfortably enough in them, and the cracks between the marble tiles might be a problem, and her bare feet may stick to the floor uncomfortably, but it'll do for now.

Anyway, since when was she picky?

She didn't have time for such feelings, she had to be grateful for what she had, after all.

And so, she decided to go with a couple of ballet combinations on the barre for warm up, using the sink as a barre, and some in the middle, making sure to practice balances, she needed to work a bit on those, and then maybe she could do a bit of jazz and modern, and she could even stretch at the end!

Yurisai suddenly started feeling all bubbly inside at the thought, even though there were a couple of annoying things in the situation, the big one being the fact she wouldn't be able to practice singing, in order to not gain attention.

But, too bad she didn't realize was that…

…

The fact that she would be staying in the bathroom for so long…

Would also be a factor that would gain attention.

No sane person stays in the bathroom for 4 hours…

And with her plan, she would end up doing just that, if not longer.

Unless someone interrupts.

Oh, Yurisai.

How naive.

How adorable.

How cute.

How _kawaii._

 _ **TINY TIMESKIP:**_

It's been 30 minutes since the shower has turned off in the bathroom…

And Yurisai still wasn't out…

He didn't want to invade her personal space or anything…

But now…

Dirk was worried now…

Had she run away?

Killed herself somehow in there?

Who knows…

That girl seemed real depressed and

…

…Broken.

Yes…

Broken…

He was getting more and more worried by the second.

…

He slowly approached the bathroom door.

And taking a shaky breath, he knocked.

"Mph!" A small noise was heard through the door.

Yurisai had let go of the barre (wall) with one leg on demi-pointe, and the other leg raised almost up to her head to the front, with both legs turned out to her maximum turn out, which, at the moment, was large, she had aquired some great genes from her mother. And as Dirk knocked, she almost lost her astounding balance, but hopping up and down on her standing leg a bit, she quickly managed to regain her position.

"Hey, Yuri! What are you doing for so long?!"

"Eh-Etto…" Yurisai stuttered, slowly returning to fifth position through an alonge, with control.

"Ehm, I-I-I'm-"

Yurisai was a bit embarrassed about telling him what she was doing, but, why not?

She was proud of her dancing and singing.

WHY THE FUCK NOT?!

"I'M DANCING!" She shouted out, her cheeks tinted red.

"Wut?" Dirk asked, entering the room.

…

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Erm, well… I haven't danced in a while… or sung… but I thought singing would cause too much attention so I just stuck to some dancing a-a-a-an-and well… Yeah…" She finished dumbly, her face already red like a tomato, but her chest puffed up in pride.

"I-I'm actually really good. My mum was a Broadway lady!"

"Wow, well, I guess that's cool bro. Real cool." Dirk chuckled.

"It's true though!"

"Yeah, I believe you. You are basically the ideal anime character after all." Dirk laughed.

"Eheh…" Yurisai quickly chuckled with him.

"Might wanna sign up for some lessons, right Yuri?" Dirk asked.

Yurisai face lit up.

"Really?! That'd be great!"

"Of course, why not?"

"You're really nice!" Yurisai beamed at him.

Oh, how he loved making her happy.

Well, how about I show you around, and you can continue dancing and singing later?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yurisai said politely.

"Follow me, I guess."

 _ **Done! Thank you for reading! I think next chaptu Dave will come in!**_

 _ **Review! Thanks again!**_


	13. 10-Dave-Kun

_**Yo! Sorry about the bit late update again, but school is up and running again. Not sure if I should put an exclamation mark there…**_

 _ **Well whatever, enjoy! X3**_

 _ **-Polychrome1001**_

 **Chapter 10-"Dave-Kun"**

Yurisai woke up to her second day out of hell.

The living room was much cleaner than it was before Dirk fixed it up.

Now, it looked much like a proper room, except for the fact that a large brown couch replaced the giant princess kawaii-chan bed.

And yes, those words are taken directly from Dirk's cool ass mouth.

Yurisai had slept a lot the past day, she was sleeping when she was brought there, then after eating and going through her short dance excursion…

And now, it was the next day, at 1:42pm.

Did she miss sleep back at hell?

She didn't feel it much…

But it's not like she ever had a normal sleeping experience so she probably **did** miss out on _loads_ of sleep…

Yurisai stood up and lazily looked up at the clock.

…

Because she had no idea what it was.

Curiosity suddenly overwhelmed her over the small digital clock.

This thing seemed familiar…

Ah, yes! She had seen such a strange device in the manga she had read… And her mother (Hikure) had written about such a device in the tomb…

Aha! A clock, it was called…

There was the round one, and the small one with glowing red numbers that changed, like the one she was currently staring at.

But what exactly did it do again…?

She couldn't remember…

…

Ah, yes!

It was that cool thing that showed _time_!

Don't worry she knew what time was, Hikure made her that tomb to help Yurisai learn, and she was quite smart.

Hikure went to a great, famous college, where she majored in not only dance, singing, and acting, she got a major in technology, AND writing.

Busy Broadway lady.

…

Yurisai headed towards the kitchen, where she smelled yummy food.

Opening the door, she made her way towards a plate of food sitting on the table across from another plate, which Dirk was appetizingly eating.

As she averted her eyes to her right, she noticed a third plate of food, with a glass filled with more apple juice than the others, and raised her brow.

"Oh, that's for my bro. He was sleeping over at Terezi's, she's a crazy blind chick, don't know what the lil' guy sees in her. They're dating. He's coming in five. Loves his apple juice, as you can see."

Brother? Dirk has a brother?

…

Yurisai wondered.

Would this "lil' guy" accept her?

Well…

She wasn't one to ponder.

If he throws her out, so be it.

…

It's not like she hasn't experienced it before…

Pain…

Her eyes saddened for a moment, from the memories.

The hurtful memory's…

Th memories of pain.

Death.

Darkness.

Birthday's.

Abuse.

Rape.

Death.

Blood.

Her life was splattered with these.

Like black paint.

Dripping on a blank sheet of paper.

Turning it dark, grimy, revolting…

A disgusting red eventually joining it as well…

Yurisai's life…

It started with just that blank sheet of paper, just waiting to be painted with all kinds of color's.

Deep blue, vibrant orange, neon pink, beautiful tan, shining red…

But no.

That future went away in flash, being covered by the black paint.

The darkness.

And eventually, the red paint came.

The blood.

The pain.

Much more such things etched themselves on the paper, through the black and red paint.

The insanity was itching itself in as well.

Slowly…

Creeping up her neck…

Tickling her chin…

But now…

It's gotten lower.

Back down at her collarbones.

Yurisai's healing.

Because of Dirk.

A small amount of orange, the color of Dirk's eyes, was edging itself onto Yurisai's dark page.

And Yurisai felt a bit lighter.

Forgetting her worries about Dave and her past, telling herself that it's not worth thinking about at the moment she sat down to eat.

Ignoring the fork sitting next to her, she began to awkwardly eat the spagetti placed in front of her with her hands.

Dirk looked up and stared at her, utterly stupefied.

"Erm, your supposed to eat that with a fork." Dirk finally managed to shake himself from his state of shock.

"Eh? Fork?"

Yurisai knew that these "utensils-spoons, forks, knives, etc" were used to help eat, and she knew what they looked like…

But she had never used one in her life, so she chose to ignore it.

"Etto… I-I never used a-a fork o-or an-anything b-before s-s-so, I j-just deci-ci-ded n-not to…"

What in the actual kawaii fuck is this girl?!

Dirk was really confused, but deciding against prying and asking her why, he decided to simply teach her how to use utensils…

Before she makes a fool of herself.

"Here we go… I'll teach you…"

 _ **TIMESKIP:**_

Yurisai had grasped the concept of all kinds of kitchen tools rather quickly.

Now, she was able to eat like a normal person.

"It's been an hour since Dave was supposed to come…" Dirk muttered.

But he was quickly snapped out of his worry when he heard the door slam open.

"Hey bro!" A voice called out as the door slammed shut.

Two loud clicks were heard as the man at the door locked the entrance.

Yurisai remembered how Steven locked the door to her cell when he left her, 18 such clicks, after doing… _things…_ with her, and froze in her spot, gripping a fork in one hand, and a knife in the other, which she was just practicing on.

" _Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, 'laaater… little Yurisai…' CLICK! THUD THUD Thud thud thud, thud, thud… thud…thud..."_

She paled, but quickly began to calm herself down with some yoga breathing that Hikure taught her.

She sighed, as her body relaxed.

Dirk stared at her antics, getting even more confused with the small girl's actions.

He had so many questions.

But he knew he couldn't suddenly ask her now…

So he pretended to not realize and went back down to the doorway to his "lil' bro".

"Yo, looks like you had some fun." Dirk smirked, smugly indicating the 3 hickey's on Dave's face.

" _Looks like we'll get to have some fun together today… liiiitle Yuuuriiisaiiii…!"_

"Stupid Terezi, missed my neck every time…" Dave grumbled under his breath.

Dave, in case you were wondering, was thirteen just like both Dirk and Yurisai.

Dirk and Dave were twins, but since Dave was born one minute after Dirk, Dirk called him his lil' bro.

Dave was also much shorter than Dirk, who was hella fuckin' tall.

Their mother died giving birth, though…

So they live alone, being kicked out of the orphanage for being such unrespectful, unresponsible, annoying, trouble making, (and much more) pricks.

Dave strode down to the kitchen, where Yurisai's was standing.

"Oooh! Dirk's got a girl over…!"

"Shut the fuck up, man."

"You didn't tell me you were in a relationship, bro."

"She's not my girlfriend…" Dirk trailed off.

"Alright, alright… Who is she then?"

"This is Yurisai," Dirk pointed to the small girl, awkwardly standing in front of the two men, looking down, as a blush formed on her cheeks.

She was nervous and shy.

This was the first time she would be properly introduced to somebody!

Like a normal girl!

Not like worthless trash, being introduced to a group of sadists, Steven's friends…

"And this is Dave, my lil' bro."

"I'm actually only one minute younger than him." Dave said pointing towards Dirk.

"Hello, Dave-Kun-" Yurisai began to say before quickly slapping her palm over her mouth.

'I-I mean, D-Dave…" Yurisai's blush intensified.

"Oh yeah, she's also Japanese. Fuckin' real life anime character!" Dave cheered.

"Cool bruh, cool… Anything to eat, all Terezi had was ketchup and red apples… and chalk…"

Yurisai laughed a bit, smiling a small but sweet smile, a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks once again.

Dirk smirked as well.

"Well, looks like you two had a good time anyway… And I gotcha some pasta."

Glancing at Yurisai, Dirk felt his stomach fill with butterflies at the sight of her kawaii smiling face.

His spirits lighted seeing her happy.

" _Fuck… I'm like some lovesick chicken…_

 _Well… I do love her…"_

And with this thought, Dirk smiled as well.

The room was full of smiles.

Yurisai was smiling over her new life, smiling over everything good that's happened to her in just these past days. She was smiling over this new found happiness… These new colors beginning to cover her page… Glowing orange, beautiful light pink, sky blue, and shining yellow… Dirk, love, friendship, and happiness…

Dirk was smiling at Yurisai… He was smiling over the fact that he found his love… The smile on her face… A vibrant pink color was growing on his page, love…

And Dave, well, he was grinning over his night with Terezi, which was perfectly embedded in his mind as the best moment of his life, and drawn on his page with a vibrant, beautiful, ruby red. And of course, the large glass of apple juice sitting next to his meal.

 _ **I AM SO HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTU! YAAAYY! Please remember to review and say what you think!  
Thanks!**_


	14. 11-Normal Girl

_**Hello, friends and fans!**_

 _ **I'd like to formally apologize, I haven't been updating at all recently. I have loads of work to do, and i's quite stressful...**_

 ** _So, I'm just gonna apologize once again and say: I will not be updating frequently anymore, I will update as soon as I possible can. My goal is to fit in at least one new chapter each month, and I will try my best to achieve goal._**

 ** _Thank you for your patience, now... we may go on to the chapter!_**

 ** _-Polychrome1001_**

 **Chapter 11-Normal Girl**

It's been a week.

Yurisai awoke in her new room, hearing the buzz of her alarm cock, and looked around in surprise.

She would never get used to this, waking up each day expecting to see a jail, not a nice room.

At night she would have nightmares.

But sometimes Dirk would be in them.

She didn't remember much.

Was Dirk evil in her dreams? Or did he save her?

She remembered both, although not clearly.

Sometimes she was afraid of him even though he posed no harm, sometimes he was her savior, but sometimes he helped Steven torture her...

She supposed she was afraid he would turn his back on her one day, maybe he was just using her, maybe he worked with Steven...

Maybe she was just dumbly getting her her hopes up...

Yurisai shut off the alarm clock.

She inspected her room in awe one once again over the coarse of this week.

It turned out Dirk had some old furniture up in his attic.

He brought down a bunk bed he and Dave used to share, an old-fashioned closet, a large desk, and of course-some girly pink alarm clock with a _"My Little Pony"_ pony on it.

He put some crazy high-tech computer onto the desk, claiming that it was just "one of his spares".

She had no idea how to work that thing though, she didn't ask though.

She got some old flip phone that she seemed to understand how to use, so she could call Dirk or Dave if she needed.

Inside the closet, was a large amount of clothes that she had went out and bought a couple days ago.

And a new school uniform...

That's right, Yurisai is going to school.

In fact, her first day in a real school is today.

...

OMFG

OMFG

OMFG

WAIT WAT

...

Yurisai quickly sat up in the bunk bed, and quickly climbed down the ladder.

She had no idea why she wanted to sleep up there, the top bunk just appealed to her more, she guessed.

She ran downstairs to the kitchen in her nightgown, smelling new, unknown breakfast.

 _ **TIMESKIP:**_

Yurisai examined herself in the mirror.

Her new school uniform looked like it came straight out of an anime.

Cute bow tie, a short sleeved top for warm days, a warm top for cold days, short plaid skirt, tights, buckled black shoes, and boots to change out of when you get to school-for dirty days.

Yurisai really fancied the uniform.

She went over to a small mirror on her desk, and opening a shelf connected to the desk, took out some lipstick, a hairbrush, and a hair clip that resembled a flower.

She was so happy for all of these things, that made her really feel like she was part of the world, feel like a real girl, just living her life!

She was happy now.

She skipped out of her room to the entrance of the house.

Dirk and Dave stood there, and Yurisai couldn't help but notice a strange look on Dirks face when he saw her.

...

GODDAMNIT

DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING CUTE?

FUCK

...

"Let's go." Dave said, before striding out the door.

 ** _Okay, I know that was a short chapter and kind of lame (and late), but I guess you could just call it a filler chapter. I'll try to update real soon with a great chapter!_**

 ** _Bye! X3_**

 ** _-Polychrome1001_**


End file.
